


Art for Hazardous Hibernation by cutsycat

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Hazardous Hibernation written by cutsycat for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang.





	Art for Hazardous Hibernation by cutsycat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hazardous Hibernation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888667) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> This is the artworks I created for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang. The first one is the modified version of the artwork that has been claimed by cutsycat. The other is additional artwork I created for that story.
> 
> cutsycat, my dear friend, thanks for claiming my artwork and for writing an entertaining story inspired by it. I am proud of you and I appreciate all the effort you put in the companion story of my winter artwork. It was a challenge but you managed it beautifully. Good job, ma chérie! I hope we will work together again in a near future. You are a source of inspiration, always there to give me ideas. *hugs* <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I would like to thank solariana on LJ for continuing to run the Bang challenges and encouraging new work into the NCIS fandom. I appreciate all the hard work you do Jacie. Again, thank you. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Artworks for the story [Hazardous Hibernation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888667/chapters/44835082) written by cutsycat

for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
